Romeo And Juliet: The forbidden love of two dogs
by Hanjax70
Summary: In the ghost town of Verona, where it isn't inhabited by anything but warring stray dogs, a Montague pack dog, Romeo, has been trying to search for a female to settle down with, while a Capulet pack dog, Juliet, doesn't return feelings for Paris, the dog attempting to woo her. As their love will not be condoned due to the feud, it will take more for them to be together.


**I was reading Romeo and Juliet in my Language Arts class so I decided to write a retelling of the story. It's almost like the original except they are dogs, and there's many things that are modified from the original.**

The peaceful early summer morning was interrupted by a dog's angry growl followed by a bark. Many members of the pack had stopped walking and playing around in the abandoned alleys, a dog dropping a bone he was chewing on, to face the source of the interruption.

Two dogs, each of the opposing forces, about to fight each other. They eventually jumped at each other. The Pomeranian, who was a member of the pack residing in the Montague streets, yelped in pain as the Husky-Canaan Dog mix, who was a member of the pack residing in the Capulet streets had bitten him on the leg. The smaller Montague then retaliated by biting the Capulet's tail. As each dog landed a blow on the other, it eventually followed into more Capulets slipping into the abandoned road to help harass the Montague. They chased the Montague, apparently trying to catch him and attack him.

Several Montagues hated to see their comrade being harassed, and many Capulets stopped and turned around, soon whimpering as they saw many angered Montagues running towards them, some even growling and snarling. The Capulets eventually became outnumbered as the Montagues started chasing them, and a flurry of growls, barks, and whimpers started to sound. Then more Capulets came to their aid, following the Montagues and biting some of them to take them off their guard and engage in their own little fights.

Then soon, the huge chase shifted into a brawl, as many Montagues and Capulets stopped chasing to meet their opponent, some attempting to flee the fight as their opponents chased them. The dogs who didn't get involved did not come forward to intercept the fight. A young Canaan dog, watches the feud sadly, wondering why her pack had despised the other so much. "Come on, Juliet, why not find another thing to do?" another dog asked her.

One dog, Prince, managed to jump into the chaos and snarled in a furious manner, driving the angry opposing forces away from each other. Eventually, he got to the Montague and Capulet that had been the source of the recent fight, separating the two. His fangs made the two back away, with tails in between legs.

"LISTEN. UP." Prince barked, to catch the attention of the two sides. "It's supposed to be peaceful here! This is the third time you all disturb the peace this month! This fight shall be the last!" He turned around and watched many dogs submit to him. "I've welcomed all into my pack, and I can make sure you aren't welcome here, so if any of you dare to disturb the peace one last time…"

The dogs were ready to know what consequences they may drag themselves into if they break the peace of the land "You shall be removed from the pack! And there will be no exceptions. Don't say I didn't warn you all" Prince had said in a slightly calmer tone.

Many dogs had replied "I understand, Prince." "Good." Prince said. "Now all of you, go home. And remember my warning!" He then departed back to where he was before the fight. The Montague and Capulet whom started the fight exchanged one very last hateful stare at each other before walking back to where they've called home.

AT MONTAGUE STREETS:

Lord Montague watched as the members of his pack helped tend each other's wounds. Eventually, the Montague who helped start the recent scuffle had limped into the territory. "Yes, Sampson?" Sampson then sat down and said "Yes. I didn't intentionally get involved but…" He then paused a little, wincing from the wound on his leg. "the Capulet started it." "You serious?" Lord Montague replied. "Yes" Sampson replied. "I was just minding my own business with Gregory, when the Capulet with two other Capulet dogs, came up to me. He and the other Capulets started to spit all these insults at us. After failing an attempt to ignore them, we firmly asked to stop, then he started to growl at me and… I reached my breaking point."

Lord sighed. "Has anyone seen Romeo?" Lord Montague asked the dogs who didn't have a single fresh scratch on them, as they weren't involved in the recent combat. "I'm here" a distant voice said. Lord Montague sighed in relief as a young Golden Retriever entered his sight. "Hey Romeo! Come here." Romeo then ran to Lord Montague, but then caught sight of the injured dogs. "Oh my. Did another fight happen again?" Lord Montague then replied "Yes, indeed. But how did you miss it? It was near the fountain, where everyone could see it." Romeo then replied back "Well…". Lord replied "My son, how can you not notice that huge fight?"

Romeo looked away "Uh, it's nothing to worry and be suspicious about." "Nothing, you say so?" Lord replied, his head tilting slightly. "Well, we'll speak about this later. I've got other things to do." "See you later, father." Romeo responded. He turned and walked into the streets. He then came across a Golden-Labrador Retriever mix, and a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever. "Hey, Romeo. How has it been lately?" The first dog asked. There wasn't an answer from Romeo. "Romeo, what are you hiding? I know that look." The first dog retorted when he didn't get a response. Romeo then snapped back to reality and faced his own friends. "You can talk to me, I won't judge you. Is something wrong." "Well… Benvolio, I...I feel as if it's hard for me to find a dog I can settle down with." Romeo finally answered. The other dog, gave a surprised look. "You mean what happened with Rosaline?" He said, before laughing "We can help you get together with her!" Romeo then came back with "I would've said it sooner, Mercutio, but it doesn't seem easy at all, Rosaline hasn't caught my attention." Benvolio replied. "Well, what about other dogs from Capulet Streets?"

Romeo then laughed "Are you both serious? We live in the Montague streets. How can I get to know anyone from Capulet streets when our pack and the Capulet streets pack really hate each others' guts?" Mercutio replied "Well, we could attend the upcoming party tonight. And maybe you could attempt to woo Rosaline again. And who knows, maybe you'll win her heart!"

Romeo then was surprised. The party? The Montagues definitely weren't invited, due to the Capulets' undying hatred for them. "But aren't we not invited?"

"We can sneak in." Mercutio responded. "Hmmm… I still don't know" Romeo answered back. "Come on! It'll be fun!" Benvolio replied. Romeo then agreed to go to the party "Alright, I'll go."

AT CAPULET STREETS:

The Capulet who helped start the fight was having his wounds tended to by Lady Capulet as Lord Capulet waited for those who were in the fight to return, the wind blowing through his red coat. "Why always pick fights, nephew Tybalt?" Lady Capulet said, before helping tend to another wound. "I'm obligated to. You know why." Tybalt responded. Lady sighed. She didn't want to argue with her nephew. He then got up and left. Lord then asked "Where's Juliet? I must speak to her. Prince has told me Paris may want to marry her."

Lady gently wagged her tail, smiling. "That's great to know!" She said. "I think she's playing with a friend." Lord replied.

After a few minutes of trying to find her, Lord found a young Canaan Dog playfully running around the field with another dog. Eventually she saw her father. "Good morning father. Are you, mother, or Tybalt OK?"

"About Tybalt, he's got some cuts. But other than that, he's fine. Now that Prince has added a new banishment policy on fighting, hopefully we'll make amends with the Montagues."

"I hope they understand, the fighting doesn't do anything good." Juliet responded back.

Then Lord replied "Yes. But don't worry, the party is coming tonight." Juliet smiled. She couldn't wait for the party. She loved to go to them and it was the best time for her to socialize. She loved to socialize with many of her friends.

"I also want to tell you this, but now it's too soon." Juliet tilted her head, a bit confused at why he wouldn't tell her now.

Lord then said "It won't be long, though. Let me take you to your mother."


End file.
